Got Cake?
by Shimmering Tear-Starry night blue
Summary: [ON HOLD] Kaoru wishes to give Kenshin a birthday party he would never forget. She gets her wish alright, but it didn't come out the way she expected it to be...why? Let's say, total chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own a single character of Rurouni Kenshin…damn!**

**Ok, folks! Starry night blue speaking! This is our first co-written story, and I'm really excited about it…we both have given our best in it. And without further delay, I'll leave you to read. Shimmering Tear will meet you at the end of this. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

Kenshin didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

He didn't belong here. He was a businessman, he belonged to the city. He looked around him…he certainly didn't belong here.

"Shinomori-san, I really don't think this is such a good idea," he declared. "This has got to be one of your worst ideas so far…we can't possibly stay here in the forest!"

He said the last word so loudly and sharply causing a pack of terrified blackbirds to abandon their tree in a gale of flapping wings and screeches. They flew over their heads, and as Kenshin looked up to watch them, something dropped on to his forehead from above.

Confused, Kenshin touched the hot, moist substance on his forehead. He grimaced when he realized what it was.

"Shinomori-san! We can't stay here!" he said angrily, rounding on his silent companion. "Let's go book a room in a hotel or something!"

Aoshi Shinomori looked up from the tent he was setting up and turned to Kenshin. "Himura-san, do you realize you've got birds' dropping on your forehead?" he said, the corners of his mouth twitching. Kenshin just glared at him. "Look, Himura-san, you've been too engrossed in your work, I thought it would be a good idea to take you camping so that you could spend a few days of relaxation."

"I don't relax in the forest! I relax in an expensive hotel suite with a king-size bed and a sauna!" Kenshin replied, grabbing a tissue and furiously wiping the dirt of his forehead.

"Come on, Himura-san, you and I both know that even at a hotel you won't keep away from your work," Aoshi said. "Why, you would even discuss business with your colleagues while in the shower."

"I never…I do not!" Kenshin said, but Aoshi just nodded, like he didn't believe him. "So that's the point of this camping trip? Getting me as far away from civilization so I wouldn't be able to do business?"

"Precisely," Aoshi replied.

"But…" Kenshin started to protest.

"Relax, Himura-san," Aoshi cut him off. "Your companies and business won't crash if you spend a few days away from them…communing with the nature will do you good, you'll see."

"I like to commune with people, not trees!" Kenshin muttered.

Aoshi turned back to the tent he was working on. So did he.

It certainly wasn't his idea to come here. He was working on some huge business project, and he had no intentions of leaving it…and certainly not leaving it to go camping.

It was Misao-chan's and Kaoru-dono's idea. Or rather, it was Kaoru-dono's idea, but Misao-chan was carrying it out for her.

Kaoru-dono was planning a surprise birthday party for her husband, and she wanted Himura-san as far away from the city as possible while she was at it, and yes; she needed three days for it. And how was she to accomplish that? By sending Himura-san to a camping trip with a friend of his! She still wasn't decided on who should accompany Kenshin on this trip, when Misao-chan, his wife, so _generously _offered to let him, her beloved Aoshi-sama, accompany Himura-san.

Well, if that was love, then he surely hated to see what hate would be like. Misao had said he would enjoy his time here; he would be able to appreciate the beauty of nature, that he would be able to get his mind of work for a while…she also told him that he'll be able to practice meditation out here in the peaceful forest, and that, really, was the only good thing about this whole trip, because he certainly wasn't enjoying any of this so far.

"Shinomori-san, have you got some bug repellant?" Kenshin asked. "I think I've become dinner for mosquitoes tonight."

Come to think of it, Aoshi would be lucky if he ever got the chance to meditate with Himura-san being the whining brat he was acting at the moment.

* * *

"But, Megumi…" Kaoru continued arguing on the phone. "I really need this surprise birthday party to be perfect."

"I know," Megumi replied from the other end of the line. "I know, that's why Sano is the right guy."

"But, Sano is..." Kaoru began.

"What, Kaoru?" Megumi cut her off. "Don't you trust Sano?"

"Don't be silly! Of course I do," Kaoru answered. "But I'd trust him with my life, not with the preparations for Kenshin's birthday party!"

Megumi's exasperated sigh was loud and clear.

"Kaoru, please don't let me repeat this again," Megumi said in a low tone. "Sano really needs a job right now and you know that. Besides, this is his best friend's party; he'd be more sincere in his work than ever."

Now it was Kaoru's turn to sigh.

"Yeah, I know," she agreed bitterly.

"Besides, look at the bright side," Megumi said, suddenly cheerful. "Where can you find a guy with Sano's height? He's perfect."

Kaoru giggled softly.

**Later…**

"Okay, Sano," Kaoru said, rubbing her hands together excitedly. "Let's get to business."

"Sure, missy," Sano replied. "I'm ready, what'd you like me start with?"

Instead of a reply, Kaoru went to the love seat and crouched next to it to pull something from underneath it. Sano couldn't help but notice that she had an amazing rear. She saw him staring and he blushed before hurriedly looking away guiltily. She got up and showed a large, square object covered carefully with a large, white piece of cloth. She looked really happy about whatever it was.

The expression on Sano's face needed no words; the question marks were almost visible above his rooster-like hair.

"I need you to hang this for me," Kaoru explained.

Sano still gave her the same look.

"What's that?" he asked blankly.

"That…" Kaoru started proudly. "…is Kenshin's present."

Sano still stuck to his question marks.

Kaoru sighed, and then pulled the white cloth away, revealing a beautiful painting framed with gold. She looked at Sano, anticipating an expression of awe.

Still nothing.

"This?" Sano asked as he pointed at the painting carelessly.

Kaoru's face reddened angrily. "Yes," she replied defensively. "Don't you like it?"

Sano shrugged. "It doesn't matter if I do," he said. "But you sure Kenshin will like it?"

Kaoru held the painting higher to her chest, as if trying to hug it. "It's beautiful," was all she said.

Sano shrugged again. "Where do you want me to hang it?" he asked.

"There," Kaoru said pointing to a spot on the maroon wall of the living room right above the electric fire place.

Sano turned to examine the spot for a short while, and then returned his focus onto Kaoru.

"Alright," he said as he reached out to take the painting. "I'll do it in no time, no sweat."

He pulled the painting but Kaoru wouldn't let go. He tried pulling it a little harder but Kaoru still wouldn't let go. Instead, she held it closer to her chest like a little child holding his favorite teddy bear.

"You want me told hang you with it on the wall?" Sano asked sarcastically but gently still. "Cause that would be a bigger surprise than the party itself."

Kaoru grinned weakly. "Just be careful, okay?" she said as she handed him the painting carefully. "It's really expensive."

Sano opened his mouth to ask how expensive it was, but a sudden baby's cry came from the sofa. He looked but there was nothing close to a human being, instead, there was a small, white walkie talkie.

"I think I better go check on Kenji.", and with that, Kaoru left the room hurriedly.

She left the living room and went up the stairs to her child's room. Inside, Kenji was lying in his cradle, crying. She closed the door and lifted her child gently in her arms and rested on a rocking chair which was next to the bed.

"You're hungry, little fella, aren't you?" she whispered, fondly, as she unbuttoned her blouse single handedly.

Kenji's little hand patted her chest randomly until it rested on her breast and his cries eased a little.

Kaoru giggled heartily. "You're so clever," she said fondly, and started feeding Kenji, who occupied himself with sucking hungrily at her breast.

"It's you and me for these few days, honey," she started talking her heart out, completely forgetting that Sano could hear her every word downstairs through the walkie talkie. "Daddy is going to be away while we prepare a surprise party for his birthday."

Kenji let out a little sigh. Kaoru smiled and continued to talk to him.

"Your Dad is now with Shinomori-san on a camping trip. That's the only way we found to make him unwind and leave all his business behind. I hope that he'll take this as a chance to relax and return to the wonderful person who helped bring you into this world. Don't get me wrong, baby, it's not that Daddy has become a monster, but the best next thing, really. He's been working so hard the last few years to offer you and me the best of the best that he lost all touch with every one around him. He's completely immersed in his business world, but this trip should do him good..."

Kaoru paused. Memories of how Kenshin used to be, unwillingly compared that old image with the new one and that brought tears to her eyes. Kenji stopped feeding and looked up at her face sadly as if he was aware of the situation. His pure and sincere expression broke her tears lose.

"I'm so sorry, Kenji," she said between sobs. "I didn't mean to go on you like that, but I'm just so tired and scared. I'm tired of missing Kenshin."

She started crying loud, holding Kenji closer to her chest, who started crying too, just like his mother.

Downstairs, Sano couldn't help but listen intently to every single word. He had known Kaoru and Kenshin since what seemed for ever, and he sadly admitted secretly that Kaoru was not just right, but had all the right in the world to feel so bad. Kenshin did change to a monster-like person and Kaoru is too tender to handle that. He put the painting aside and went upstairs to comfort her. He opened the door and then...

_SHREIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!_

He instantly closed the door and ran downstairs, only stopping when he was in the kitchen; he had just seen Kaoru breast feeding.

"WOW!"

* * *

"I'll first check my bank account and deposit the money I got from the deal with the car broker, and then I'll have a walk around my company and check on all the employees…"

No matter what Aoshi did, he couldn't block out the sound of Kenshin's sleep talk. Normal sleep talk he could deal with, but sleep talk about business!

_That Himura-san is really screwed!_

He rolled over in his sleeping bag and turned to Kenshin. He reached out and shook him gently. "Himura-san, wake up," he said.

But Kenshin took no heed of Aoshi. "That's it, Togo! Arrive late like you always do!" he said angrily, addressing a non-existent employee. "How many times have I told you that I won't tolerate this kind of tardiness? Didn't I tell you that if you arrive late one more time I'll trim down your wage?"

Aoshi gritted his teeth. He shook Kenshin again, harder this time. But Kenshin just raised his arm and smacked him around the face.

Aoshi's nerves twitched.

"Yes, Mimi! Now pick up those papers from the floor and get out of here!" Kenshin continued to ramble. "This is incomplete work, and I don't tolerate that!"

Aoshi scrambled up from his own sleeping bag. He then grabbed the edges of Kenshin's bag and dragged it outside, with Kenshin still in it and talking as aggressively as ever.

He dragged him outside the tent and simply left him there. Then he went back inside, pulled up the zipper of the tent, and got back into his bag.

He could still hear Kenshin talking outside, but his voice was faint. At least there was some improvement.

As Aoshi willed himself back to sleep, he wondered how Kaoru ever managed to sleep with some one like Kenshin sleeping by her side.

**Alright, folks! How did you like this one? Was it good? Huh? Huh? Did you like it? I'm being quite a pain, aren't I? well, anyway, if you did like it, then please review…and wait for our next chappie! **


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C: We don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Hi! We're back! Actually, I'm (starry night blue) back; Shimmering Tear is busy fixing her brother's computer, and she'll meet you at the end of the chapter. Well, I just wanted to say; thank you all for the reviews! They were really nice! Ok, so, I'll stop talking now and leave you to read, okay?**

**Chapter 2:**

Kenshin didn't understand how Aoshi could stay so cool and controlled when he was shooting his most scary glare at him. Most people would've run away a long time ago.

He still couldn't believe that Aoshi had actually made him sleep outside the tent! When he had woken up, he had found a small community of animals grouped around him; ranging from the smallest ant to the biggest skunk; who had so kindly sprayed a nasty smell on him when he had screamed out loud. He was still reeking of the smell, he could tell by the wooden peg Aoshi had clamped on his nose.

"You made me sleep outside the tent," he said for what seemed the hundredth time that morning.

"You were talking in your sleep," Aoshi said simply, although his voice came out weird and kinda muffled due to the peg.

"That's no excuse, Shinomori-san," he said angrily. "I bet lots of people talk while they're asleep."

"Maybe…but not all people talk to imaginary employees," Aoshi said, a slight smirk touching his lips.

"I never…" Kenshin started to protest.

"Prove it," Aoshi said challengingly.

"What? How the hell do you want me to…?" he started.

"Look," Aoshi interrupted him. "Your line's moving."

Kenshin looked around to his fishing line and saw that, yes, indeed, it was moving.

Since they hadn't brought anything to eat along with them…water, yes, but no food; it was Aoshi's idea, he said that that will make them enjoy and live the wilderness of the forest as it is. Of course, Aoshi hadn't bothered to tell Kenshin about their lack of food when they had set off to their camping trip…or as Aoshi had said, "It had slipped my mind". Kenshin was outraged when he told him, and had started having a fit which he only stopped when Aoshi suggested he go on Prozac.

So, now, they had to live off what the forest gave them; fruits, herbs, vegetables…and in their case, fish.

"Finally!" Kenshin said, relieved. "We've been here for nearly two hours! About time a fish gets hooked!"

"Careful, don't let it get away," Aoshi warned him. "We're talking about our lunch here."

"I know, I know!" Kenshin said, impatiently, starting to pull at the fishing rod. "Stop hassling me!"

Aoshi sat beside him, watching silently while Kenshin struggled to pull the fish he had hooked out of the water. Kenshin, on the other hand, was anything but silent. He kept cursing and shouting angrily at the fish for not wanting to come out. If Aoshi wasn't feeling so hostile at the moment, he would've pointed out to Kenshin that he would be more likely to pull out the fish if he remained quiet.

"You stinking little fish! Come out!" he said angrily. "Come out, I'm telling you!"

He gave the line one stronger tug, and managed to pull the fish out. It was a big one, and it fell over him, making him and his portable chair to topple over to the ground.

If he wasn't so happy with what he had just achieved, Kenshin would've started cursing all over again. But he held on tightly to the fish, still in his chair which was turned over to the ground, and he was absolutely beaming.

"Shinomori-san! Look! I caught a fish!" he exclaimed, happily. "And a big one too!"

Aoshi smiled. _There was still hope for Himura-san._

"Just…will you please get it off of me?" Kenshin said, now grimacing at the fish. "I really don't wish to stink anymore than I already do."

Aoshi just hoped he hadn't spoken too soon.

-

Sano reached out his hand to the bell to ring it, but then let it drop to his side for the third time. He felt awkward going back to Kaoru's apartment after what happened yesterday. However, he had a job to finish in there; Kaoru depended on him to do certain jobs for the party. He sighed, then finally summed up all his courage and pressed the tiny button and waited.

He heard her unlock the door.

"Hi there, rooster head!" Misao greeted him loudly.

Sano blinked at her for a few seconds, but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to stay out there for long? Come in," she said, moving to one side of the door and gesturing for him to get inside.

He kept silent; he was still confused, but he walked in.

"I'm here to baby sit little Kenji while his Mommy goes out shopping for his Daddy's big party," Misao explained in a cuddly manner.

Sano just kept gazing at the extra hyper Misao. "Er…what's wrong with you?" he finally asked.

To Sano's astonishment, Misao stopped and looked at him; her hyper manner seemed to have jumped out of the window all of a sudden. She sighed and then slumped down in a nearby chair and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly and suddenly burst out crying. "I just miss my Aoshi so much!"

Sano moaned. That's exactly what he needed; another crying friend!

He knelt down in front of her so that he'd be in the level with her.

"That's alright," he said, trying to calm her down, and patting her like she was some kind of wild dog. "He's coming back soon and till then there's a lot that you can do to keep yourself busy."

Misao only cried louder.

"Kenji is asleep, no?" he asked.

She nodded and then cried even louder. Sano felt exasperated. He looked around hopelessly for any solution to shut Misao up.

Bingo.

He saw it. The painting Kaoru asked him to hang yesterday.

"Hey, Misao," he said cheerfully. "How about you give me a hand?"

**Meanwhile…**

Kaoru smiled as she left the restaurant; the food part of the party preparations was done perfectly. It was expensive alright; the restaurant is very fancy, but nothing is too expensive for her Kenshin. She shifted the shopping bags from one hand to the other as she fumbled in her hand bag for her sun glasses; the sun hurt her blue eyes.

"Kaoru-dono,"

She heard her name.

"Kaoru-dono,"

It was louder this time.

She turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing across the street from her and waving her hand at her. Kaoru's jaw dropped; the woman was none other than Tomoe Yukishiro, Kenshin's ex-wife. She forced a smile to her lips as Tomoe crossed the street to reach her.

"Hi!" Tomoe greeted her warmly. "How are you? Long time no see!" And then she hugged her.

Kaoru had to make sure she wasn't literally turning green; Tomoe was so beautiful, slim and elegant. Kaoru had newly given birth; she still had a small, round belly and was slightly swelled up. Also, she was suffering from a slight after birth depression and since all her old clothes still wouldn't fit she had to wear her maternal clothes, which are now too big for her. Finally, Kaoru was all sweaty and Tomoe smelled like white plums. She simply felt like rat poop next to Tomoe. She forced herself to return the hug.

Then, something caught her eye. A few shops away there was an ice cream parlor which had a large flyer announcing that it served some sort of a large ice cream sundae. Kaoru grinned devilishly; she'll offer Tomoe one and that'd make her gain a few pounds before the party. Maybe by then, Kaoru would've lost a few pounds herself and Tomoe wouldn't look so much better than her.

"You're right it's been ages," Kaoru agreed, putting on her sincerest look. "Why don't you let me get you ice cream while we sit and catch up?"

Tomoe smiled in agreement, completely oblivious to Kaoru's plan.

**Later…**

"Oh my God!" Misao gasped. "What have we done?"

Sano stared with pure horror at the wall; there were many holes in it and the painting was scraped all around it.

"Kaoru will kill me!" Sano mumbled hopelessly as he fell down to his knees.

Misao covered her mouth with both hands. "We've got to do something before she comes and sees this!" she wailed.

They heard the main door unlock and Kaoru's familiar footsteps approaching them. There was no where to run, and no time to hide their crime. They just remained frozen.

Finally Kaoru appeared, she had tears in her eyes already, she saw Sano and Misao looking so scared, but as she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong with them she saw the wall and instead of a question a scream came out.

"What the heck have you done to my wall!" Kaoru shrieked shrilly, dropping her shopping bags.

She walked towards the large spot on the wall that they ruined and just stared in pure shock. Sano and Misao could only see her back and they kept silent waiting for her to resume her outburst. They expected another shrill scream and lots of heavy scolding, but instead, they saw her shoulders shake as she started sobbing and then she ran out of the room and upstairs.

"That wasn't what we expected, was it?" Sano asked Misao.

Misao nodded. "What will we do now?" she asked.

Sano sighed. "Leave it up to me, I'll fix it all up," he said.

Misao left the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sano called after her.

"I'm going to check on Kaoru," she said as she turned back to him. "Incase you haven't noticed, she had already been crying when she walked in and unless she has some freaky powers she wasn't crying about what we did."

Sano nodded. "Just tell her that I'm sorry and that I'll fix it up for her," he said as Misao went, and she nodded.

**Moments later…**

Misao knocked at the door to Kaoru's bedroom. She could tell that she was inside as she could hear her sobbing from outside.

"Kaoru?" Misao called.

She couldn't wait any more; she opened the door slowly and walked in. Kaoru was sitting on the bed hugging her knees and crying aloud, rocking backwards and forwards slowly. Misao walked slowly towards her and sat on the bed next to her.

"We're very sorry, Kaoru," she apologized softly. "But Sano says he'll fix it all up in no time. But that isn't what made you burst up like that, what was it really?"

Kaoru looked at her and then sighed, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I met Tomoe today," Kaoru started and Misao rolled her eyes. "She looked so sophisticated and I looked like a beggar next to her."

"Is that it?" Misao asked incredulously.

"No," Kaoru answered. "I saw this large sundae offer and I treated her to it, hoping that she'd gain a few pounds while I lose them, so that at the birthday party I'd look better than her."

"And?" Misao asked, knowing where this is going and trying to suppress her laughs.

"She accepted. But she kept on offering me small bites till I ate most of it; it was delicious. I offered to buy her another one, but she declined this time; she had an appointment. I couldn't resist, I bought another larger one and finished it all by myself," Kaoru explained and then started crying harder.

Misao laughed and Kaoru shot her a dirty look, but Misao only retorted by making a funny face.

"You know you're acting silly, no?" Misao asked Kaoru, smiling gently.

Kaoru sighed and nodded, her sobs became quieter. Then Misao made her another funny face and Kaoru giggled amidst her tears.

"I mean, you cried over that? What would you do when you see how really badly we messed that expensive painting?" Misao joked before she realized the meaning of her words.

Kaoru stopped laughing and started wailing.

Misao hit herself hard on the forehead.

-

Aoshi had told Kenshin to watch over the fish they were roasting over the fire which they had built up, while he went to wash himself up in the nearby stream; since he was the one who had cut and gutted the fish.

Kenshin sighed audibly and poked the fire with the branch he had been twirling between his fingers. To his horror, the branch caught fire and he threw the whole of it into the blaze. The fire cackled and hissed and Kenshin just cursed under his breath.

He wasn't enjoying this time here. He had always thought Aoshi to be brilliant, but this camping idea of his gave him the opposite impression. He would be enjoying himself if he were sitting at his desk in his office, flipping through files and chatting with colleagues on the Internet…not by sitting on dirty ground watching a fish being roasted.

He suddenly brightened as he remembered something. He felt in the pockets of his cargo pants and pulled out his cell phone.

_They would never stop me from getting on with my business!_

He quickly dialed his office's number and waited for his secretary to answer it. Finally, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" came his secretary's voice on the other end. "Himura Enterprises, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Chizuru," Kenshin said.

"What? Oh! Himura-san! Is that you?" Chizuru exclaimed. "I thought you were on vacation? Are you back in town?"

_Some vacation. _"No, Chizuru, I'm not back yet," he told her. "I'm just calling to check on how the business is going."

"Oh, everything's really good, Himura-san," Chizuru assured him. "We haven't had any problems so far."

"Good," Kenshin said. "Are there any new deals?"

"Yes, two…one with another car broker, and another with a guy who deals with electronics," Chizuru told him, and he could hear the distinctive sound of some papers being shuffled.

"Have you set me any appointments yet?" he asked her.

"Yes, I've set you up with three appointments," she answered. "One is with…"

"Himura-san!"

Kenshin dropped the phone and whirled around. Aoshi was standing behind him, looking at him with an expression of mingled fury and horror.

"What is it, Shinomori-san?" Kenshin demanded, feeling slightly alarmed.

"Haven't I told you to watch over the fish?" Aoshi seethed, his voice dripping with venom.

"But I have been watching…" Kenshin protested, turning around to look at the fish. "…the fish…dammit! It's burning!"

The phone lay forgotten on the ground as Kenshin set about waving the fish wildly in the air, trying to put out the flames which were eating at it, oblivious to Chizuru's continuous screaming, "Himura-san! Himura-san! Answer me! Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Aoshi grabbed a bucket of water from the ground and threw it at both Kenshin and the burning fish. Kenshin stood there, drenched in water from head to foot, holding the now damp fish in the air.

"You just lost us our lunch," Aoshi said furiously.

"Don't start blaming me!" Kenshin said, dropping the fish to his side. "You were the one who didn't bring any food along!"

But Aoshi wasn't looking at him. His icy gaze had fallen instead on the phone lying on the ground. He walked slowly towards it, a scary smile plastered on his face. He picked it up.

Kenshin eyes followed him, with a sinking feeling that told him things were going to turn really nasty.

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake," Aoshi said quietly. "It wasn't your fault, it was our little friend's fault…and our little friend has to be punished."

"What are you…?" Kenshin started, but was cut short when Aoshi threw the phone.

It hit a tree bark, let out a quick electric spark, before falling to the ground.

"I just got that!" Kenshin fumed.

"Well, then, you'll just have to get another one," Aoshi said, smiling.

Kenshin _really _wasn't enjoying this.

**A/N: Hey, guys! No, it's not Shimmering Tear speaking; she's still busy fixing the computer. She just hopes that you enjoyed the chapter and that you'd leave a really nice, fat review!**

**Wait for our next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C: We don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Hello, people, we're back! Thank you all for the nice reviews; they really made us happy! And without further ado, we present to you; CHAPTER 3!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

'We're finally going!'

Aoshi sighed and shook his head. Yes; he, too, was overjoyed that they were finally going to leave the wilderness and get back to the city, but Himura-san was over-acting…a lot!

He had woken up early that morning; something which he never did, and started bustling about and packing his belongings…and Aoshi's belongings; something which Aoshi found extremely weird. Then he had gone and taken a dip in the stream, singing at the top of his voice, and returned carrying a small bucket which held a fair amount of fish in it, and had cooked them over the fire…all the while telling Aoshi to sit back and relax and do nothing…when on normal days he would've preferred to be the one to do nothing and let Aoshi do all the work.

'You just get in the car and rev the engine, Shinomori-san!' Kenshin said cheerfully. 'I'll get all our luggage in the trunk!'

'But, Himura-san…we still have to bring down the tent and the rubber boat…' Aoshi started.

'Not to worry, Shinomori-san! I'll take care of that too!' he assured him. 'You just take care of the car, okay?'

'Okay,' Aoshi said slowly, wondering if Kenshin really knew anything about taking down tents.

He got into the car, put the key in its place and waited; it was too early to turn on the engine yet; taking down the tent would require lots of time.

He leaned against his door, humming softly to himself as he drummed his fingers against the dashboard.

It was really peaceful and quiet out there; the sky was blue, the birds were singing, Himura-san was screaming…

'Shinomori-san! Help!' Kenshin screamed.

Feeling slightly alarmed, Aoshi scrambled out of the car. He hurried towards the campsite, looking everywhere for Kenshin. It didn't take him long to find him, though.

There he was, tangled in a heap of green cloth, which used to be their tent. He was struggling but without any success, to untangle himself from the tent. Aoshi stood watching him with an amused expression upon his face.

Kenshin didn't notice he was there. He made a couple of attempts to break free of the tent, but failed. 'Shinomori-san! Help!' he shouted again.

'You can stop screaming, I'm here,' Aoshi said quietly.

Kenshin saw him. 'Well, what are you doing standing there? Come here and help me!' he snapped. 'I've had enough of camping trips to last me a lifetime! Now hurry up and untangle me!'

Aoshi sighed. Gone where the hours where Himura-san was sweet, helpful and sensible.

-

'Okay…let's go over the list again…' Kaoru said, her brow furrowed as she looked down at the list she was holding. 'Birthday invitations?'

'Sent,' Sano told her.

'Food?' Kaoru asked.

'It had just been delivered and is on the kitchen table, waiting to be served,' Megumi told her.

'Good…er, wall?' she said, looking at Sano.

'Mended,' Sano said, proudly. 'I went into a department store and found a tank of paint of the exact red color of your wall.'

'Great!' Kaoru said, beaming at him. 'Okay…music?'

'Chizuru offered to be the DJ,' Megumi murmured, although she was frowning. 'I'm not sure of her DJing abilities, but she seemed so keen to help in Himura-kun's birthday.'

'Oh,' Kaoru said. 'Okay, then…the painting's been hung on the wall, and…oh! The decorations!'

'Damn! We forgot to decorate!' Sano said, slapping his forehead. 'And I've been wondering what was missing!'

'Alright, let's not freak out, okay?' Megumi said, calmly. 'Let's pretend that the guests won't be arriving in two hours, and that Himura-kun and Shinomori-san won't be arriving in hardly more than two hours, and that we don't have the whole house to decorate…and we'll be fine.'

Kaoru glared at her. 'Megumi! That's not comforting!' she screamed.

'Oi! Don't lose your head, Jou-chan!' Sano said irritably. 'We'll decorate the house quickly and it'll be perfect, no sweat…we just have to work together, you and me and Megtsuni and Misao…where's Misao, anyway?'

'She said something about changing Kenji's diaper…' Kaoru murmured, and looked up at the ceiling. 'She's been gone an awfully long time, though.'

**Meanwhile…**

'Okay, Kenji…let's get this over with,' Misao said quietly, moving towards Kenji with the clean diaper.

It had taken her ten minutes to finally gather up her courage and change the baby's diaper, and now that she finally did, she wasn't going to back out.

'I'm going to do it for you, Kaoru!' she said, with such determination you'd think her's and Kaoru's life depended on it.

Kenji just blinked innocently up at her.

Misao slowly undid the diaper, rolled it up and set it aside. She cleaned Kenji up with a couple of Baby Wipes, and then fastened the clean diaper onto Kenji. Misao sighed in relief and looked back to appreciate her handiwork.

'Misao!' Kaoru burst into the bathroom, a panic-stricken look on her face. She relaxed when she saw them. 'What took you so long?'

'Sorry, I was just changing Kenji's diaper,' Misao said, looking kinda sheepish.

'Well, thanks,' Kaoru said. 'If you're done, put Kenji in his cradle and come give us a hand with the decorations, okay?'

Misao nodded, and Kaoru left the bathroom. Misao turned back to Kenji, and her hand accidentally hit the diaper which flew and dropped into the toilet seat.

'Oops,' Misao mumbled. 'Damn! What should I do now? No way am I going to put my hand in there! This is all your fault!'

She glared at Kenji, who, again, blinked innocently at her.

'Oh, well,' she murmured, and flushed the toilet. 'I don't think anything will happen, right, Kenji?'

She picked up the baby and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. If she had stayed there a moment later, she would've noticed that the toilet water hadn't sunk down. On the contrary, it continued to rise.

-

Aoshi was driving silently. Not bothering to even act as if Kenshin was sitting next to him. He was drenched to the bones from head to toe; Kenshin 'accidentally' pushed him into the lake while they were deflating the rubber boat they never used. It made him furious just to think that he took the great effort to inflate it in the first place, but to be pushed into the water because of it, that's something else. Kenshin, realizing that Aoshi had finally ran out of nerves kept very quiet; he knew how very dangerous Aoshi could be when he's angry. Also, he had a head splitting headache and thought it was better for both of them if he just kept his mouth shut just incase, the wilderness wasn't made for him any more, not like before when he and Kaoru could go there alone for a relaxing week end or sometimes with friends. He had to admit that he had changed greatly in a comparatively short time, but he did it for a reason.

The soft melody that Aoshi set to his cell phone suddenly filled the air.

"Hey, Misao, sweetie," he greeted, relieved to be hearing some one else's voice other than Kenshin's.

Misao giggled so loudly that even Kenshin could hear her.

Kenshin watched as Aoshi's face slowly frowned. He tried to argue what ever Misao was saying but apparently was not doing so well.

"Alright, alright," he finally gave up. "I'll do it."

He shut the phone angrily and returned it to his pocket. Kenshin didn't dare ask about what the conversation was because, if possible, Aoshi seemed even more furious than he was a few minutes ago.

The city's neon lights greeted Kenshin as warmly as hot meat to a hungry dog. It felt relieving to be back home, where he truly belonged. He was admiring the shops and boutiques when suddenly Aoshi parked the car. Kenshin looked at him quizzically, still not daring to make a sound.

Aoshi opened his mouth but didn't speak; he didn't know what to say. He couldn't possibly tell him: "I'm going to pick up Misao's dress for your birthday party, which is of course a secret surprise". That would make the 'surprise' bit go down the toilet. Now, already bottling three days' anger at Kenshin, he had to swallow up his anger at Misao, who was so clumsy that she forgot to get her own dress and Aoshi would have to attend the party as wet as a fish, he doubted that she was truly busy decorating the house, how could they forget the decorations till now? Maybe he could get to have a quick dry upstairs during the party.

"I'm..." Aoshi started and Kenshin blinked at him. "…going to pick up Misao's dress...she's attending a party tonight."

Kenshin only nodded in comprehension. Aoshi noticed that Kenshin was very pale.

"You okay Himura-san?" Aoshi asked sincerely, sure Kenshin was had been a menace the past three days, but if he returned him to Kaoru sick she'd probably chop off his head.

"I have a headache," Kenshin answered quietly.

Aoshi considered the situation for a brief moment. Kenshin had been giving him a headache for the past three days, should he even bother to help him? Finally, he made up his mind; he wasn't going to risk losing his head.

"In there…" he told Kenshin, pointing to the dash board."…you'll find two prescription pills, the bottles both look exactly the same, take one from the white bottle with black marking, it's for headaches. Be careful not to take from the black bottle with white markings, that's a very strong sleeping drug."

Kenshin bowed his head appreciatively. Aoshi climbed out of the car and walked into an expensive boutique.

Kenshin opened the dash board and saw that every thing inside was packed very neatly. Careful not to mess up any thing he reached for the white bottle with black markings then suddenly stopped.

_Did Shinomori-san tell me to take the black bottle with white markings or the white bottle with black markings?_

He considered waiting for Aoshi to come back and ask him, but his head was throbbing worse than ever. He decided to test his luck and pick one.

-

Aoshi had to admit that Misao had a royal style in fashion; her dress was a piece of beauty. He carried it proudly by the hander at arm distance; although it was secure in its protective bag, he still didn't want any risks. He opened the back door of the car, rested the dress carefully so that it wouldn't crease, then shut that door and climbed back into his seat. He drove away, now humming with the excitement of seeing his wife in that dress. He became so cheerful; he decided he might have a small chat with Kenshin, just to kill time.

"So, how do you feel Himura-san?" Aoshi asked pleasantly. "Did the medicine take its effect?"

Aoshi waited for Kenshin's reply, but none came. He looked at Kenshin and his jaw dropped. He stomped the brakes forcefully and pulled the car aside, causing a loud screech of the tires against the asphalt and gaining himself a few insults from other drivers.

"Himura-san, Himura-san!" Aoshi mumbled rapidly, his heart beating in his chest as he shook Kenshin hard by the shoulders. Kenshin still didn't reply, his eyes were closed and his head lolled from side to side.

Aoshi gulped. He opened the dash board and scanned the contents nervously with his eyes. He gulped even harder; dumb Kenshin reversed his words, he took the black bottle with white markings instead. He took the strong sleeping pill.

**Back at the party...**

Kaoru checked her reflection in the mirror from every angle possible. She wanted everything in this party to be perfect, but above all she wanted _herself_ to be perfect. The door bell rand and she hurried out of the room and ran downstairs to welcome the guests. She passed by Misao who was rushing upstairs to hide until Aoshi showed up with her dress, then she'd be able to join the party. She winked at Kaoru wishing her good luck.

Kaoru opened the door cheerfully and welcomed a small group of Kenshin's employees that she invited. She showed them in and introduced them to Sano and Megumi, and then carried their gifts to a table set especially for them. Soon, most of the guests had arrived. Kaoru had invited most of the people she and Kenshin knew and had received hardly any apology cards. She smiled to herself; may be this party will end up perfectly after all, the only main thing missing was the star of the party and his companion, but they weren't really late and was still early for her to get worried. Of course, not to mention that Aoshi was very reliable and trust worthy.

The phone rang and she went to pick it up, she could think of nothing that could spoil her good mood.

"Hello?" she said into the phone cheerfully.

"Kaoru-dono?" Aoshi asked apprehensively.

"Yes Shinomori-san?" Kaoru asked slowly.

Aoshi hesitated, he already felt guilty and ashamed, although nothing of this was really his fault, it was all Kenshin's fault.

"There's a problem here," Aoshi told her. "I think you should come down and see to yourself, we're waiting in the garage."

Kaoru's heart sank.

**A/N: Ok, so how was that chapter? Was it good? I bet you're all excited to know what would happen to Kenshin now that he's taken the sleeping pill, right? Anyway, wait for the next chapter to know and plz review! (By the way, it's starry night blue speaking here…Shimmering Tear went on a trip to Turkey; she's bound to come back soon, though…so don't worry, you'll get your forth chappie soon enough!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**D/C: We don't own Rurouni Kenshin…although we wish we did…**

**A/N: Hi there everyone, this is shimmering tear. I'm the one who's gonna write the note this time since Zen did it the last couple of times. Well, for a while I wasn't so sure if we should continue with the story because it just wasn't getting the attention worth the effort, but Zen kept bugging me to do it so I did. Can't say I didn't enjoy it. Well, without any further ado, I give you our fourth chapter. Enjoy…**

**CHAPTER 4:**

Misao examined the box carefully, rotating it slowly so that she could examine it from every possible angle. She shrugged; it still didn't look right. She sighed and decided to open it and test it before she would give it to Kenshin. She had gotten him a 'shaving cream foamer' for his birthday. When the crook-nosed salesman sold it her she thought it was the perfect gift…now, she doubted if it'd even work. She felt stupid for buying it from the street.

She opened the box and held the device in her hand.

_Yup, this is definitely an authentic piece of trash_, she thought miserably as she walked towards the bathroom; her 'tank was full'.

She went inside, closed the door behind her and set the device on the counter of the sink. Her shorts were midway towards the floor when the idea striked her suddenly. She should test it. Curiosity taking over peeing, she pulled her shorts back on again and scanned the various bottles on the counter for Kenshin's shaving cream. The numerous various types of crèmes and lotions that belonged to Kaoru showed painfully her desperation to win him back. Misao felt a twinge of pain for her friend and sighed. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She clicked the top away and simply emptied its content into the gift. Satisfied with herself and overridden with the urge to pee, she placed it back on the counter and was starting to lower her shorts when the bathroom door was yanked open, revealing a hyperventilating and pale-faced Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" Misao shrieked, as she hurriedly hitched her shorts back on.

"You…me…down…garage," Kaoru rasped, grabbing Misao by the wrist and starting to drag her outside towards the bathroom's door. Misao tried to grab anything to pull herself back inside but only managed to get hold of the gift before she was already being rushed down the stairs.

"Kaoru, wait!" she squeaked.

Kaoru did neither reply nor at least slow down; it was as if she couldn't even hear Misao.

Looking around rather hysterically for anything to grab, Misao spotted Sano walking stealthily towards the stairs and grabbed him by the front of his shirt after moving the gift to her squeezed hand.

"Hey!" Sano protested, looking around feverishly to see if anyone else had spotted him there.

Kaoru still pulled on Misao who was now pulling on a surprised Sano. Sano grabbed the arms of the stairs in turn. When Kaoru realized that she wasn't making any progress she finally looked back.

"Will you please hold it for a second?" Misao said through gritted teeth, she was losing her grip on Sano and Kaoru was still pulling.

Surprisingly obediently, Kaoru let Misao's hand free and Misao bounced onto Sano who caught her in his open arms and fell back on his butt.

"What's going on here exactly?" Sano and Misao asked in unison.

"Trouble," was all what Kaoru managed to say.

"What sort of trouble?" Misao asked, getting off of Sano.

"That's what's freaking me out," Kaoru answered, her voice tight with worry.

Sano got up and started massaging his butt. "But everything's perfect," he said. "What could have possibly gone wrong now?"

Kaoru's frown deepened. "That's what Aoshi-san's supposed to tell me in the garage," she muttered.

"Aoshi is here?" Misao asked excitedly, clapping her hands together. Kaoru nodded grimly. "Then what are we waiting for?" She was almost shrieking with excitement.

Sano just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sano," Misao said in an extra sweet voice as she turned to him and thrust the gift forcefully into his hand. "Do me a favor and plug this some where, dear."

Sano looked at the device he was holding doubtfully. "What's that supposed to be exactly?" he asked, but Misao had already grabbed Kaoru's arm and was at the door.

"Plug it in and you'll see," she said, and then slammed the door behind her and Kaoru.

Sano looked at it again and couldn't make sense out of it. He shrugged and went into the guest's bathroom and plugged it in. Then he rushed upstairs to get the privacy he was eager for; he had some _business_ to do.

**-**

Kaoru was worried she might lean forwards and throw up any second. As the elevator descended she could feel the knot in her stomach become tighter. She was sure something was wrong, terribly wrong. Aoshi's tone was horrifyingly raspy. Next to her Misao was hopping from one foot to another excitedly.

Finally, they reached P1, the first parking level, and they both rushed out. She knew Aoshi would be there because they had reserved most of this level for the party's guests. She looked around frantically, trying to spot the black Cadillac and its blue-eyed owner. She knew Misao had spotted him when she heard her yelp and rush forward. Kaoru found Aoshi standing nervously where Misao was running to. He was leaning against his car with his arms crossed in front of his chest and was slightly rocking back and fro.

Kaoru swallowed aloud; what could be so wrong and where the heck was Kenshin? Did something bad happen to him? Wasn't he alright?

She gasped aloud at the thought of that and clapped her hand to her mouth in horrified shock. She lifted the dress and ran in her expensive heels the rest of the way to the car, only stopping when she was slamming both fists on the front passenger seat.

"Kenshin, Kenshin?" she screamed, knocking on the window for him to look up at her, but his head continued to rest sideways at an odd angle.

She felt strong hands on her bare shoulders.

"Kaoru-dono," Aoshi said quietly.

However, Kaoru didn't pay him the slightest attention and kept slamming as hard as she could and screaming for Kenshin to wake up.

Misao approached the car slowly from the other side to Kaoru, her hands covering her mouth.

"What happened?" she asked Aoshi.

Aoshi sighed. "He fell asleep," he said and Kaoru's fists froze in mid air stiffly.

"He wha…?" Kaoru exclaimed and turned around sharply to face Aoshi.

"He fell asleep," Aoshi repeated, sounding tired and weary.

Kaoru took in a deep breath and crossed her arms against her chest. Aoshi began to explain.

**-**

"What?" Kaoru gasped, raising both hands to her mouth again.

Aoshi had told her everything in a nut shell along with a long decent apology. He looked away from her accusing glare guiltily and at his wife who was standing behind her. She was resolutely looking away from him and focusing at something else. His shame rose, even his wife was disappointed in him. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Is that my dress?" Misao suddenly asked, pointing at the silver protection bag in the backseat.

Aoshi nodded. Misao yelped in excitement and rushed to see it. Aoshi fought to control his face; she wasn't avoiding looking at his face, she was merely looking at the bag.

"Ehm," Kaoru cleared her throat loudly.

Aoshi looked back down at her.

"Help me wake him up," she said coldly and he nodded.

He opened the door for her and she bent inside, trying every mean possible, from slapping to screaming, to wake Kenshin up.

In the backseat, Misao was unzipping the bag with all the carefulness she could muster against her excitement.

Kaoru finally straightened up and sighed, defeat all over her pretty face.

"Get him out," she ordered Aoshi without even looking at him.

Aoshi once again obeyed her silently. He didn't like taking orders one bit, but he somehow totally understood Kaoru's situation. He threw Kenshin's left arm around his shoulders then yanked him out. Kaoru slid under the other arm.

"I'm going to get dressed," Misao announced. "No one look back."

"What?" Aoshi said incredulously.

"Don't worry, no one will see me here in the back seat," she assured him and he heard the door shut as she went in.

Aoshi didn't approve the idea of his wife getting dressed in the car at all, but he had too much on his plate right now to go and argue with her, especially as he knew how damn stubborn she can get sometimes. He contented himself with grunting aloud.

"May be if we hop around with him he'll wake up," Kaoru suggested.

Aoshi looked around at her incredulously, but like the situation with his wife, he chose the safe side and preferred not to argue.

"Alright," he forced him self to say.

He gripped Kenshin's arm firmly and prepared himself. Kaoru, on the other side, did the same.

"On the count of three," Kaoru said. "One, two, THREE!"

They both started hopping. Kenshin's head bobbed up and down almost lifelessly. Aoshi was praying with all his heart that no one would come and see him in a position like this.

They hopped a few meters and stopped. Kenshin was still asleep and Kaoru was on the verge of tears and was starting to panic.

"What kind of drug is this?" she asked in an unnaturally shrill voice.

"The kind that makes you sleep all through Misao-chan's kicking and talking at night," he answered a bit too sincerely.

Despite her situation, Kaoru smiled weakly and nodded in understanding.

"I'm done," Misao announced in a sing-song voice.

Aoshi struggled to look back and his jaw nearly hit the floor. The dress was even more awesome on Misao. It emphasized on her every single curve and showed the color of her eyes like nothing else.

"Wow," he heard Kaoru say, or rather moan.

Misao beamed satisfactorily and gave a whirl, making her self visible from every angle.

"Here, let me help," she said as she hurried towards them. "I'll do whatever it takes to get him up and about while you make him hop."

Kaoru nodded. "Again," she announced. "One, two, THREE"

She and Aoshi started hopping simultaneously while Misao-also hopping-pinched Kenshin's face over and over at several places. Kaoru swore he winced when Misao squeezed his nose.

"Misao," Kaoru said, panting with effort. "Pinch him again on the n-nose."

Misao nodded, but as she stretched her hand towards Kenshin's nose, Kenshin's feet landed on the tail of her dress and she was about to hop up again when she fell back with a sickening 'RIP'.

Kaoru stared at horror at Misao's thigh which came out through the huge rip in her dress. Misao whimpered as she traced the tear with trembling fingers.

The dress…her beautiful dress...it tore...

"I need to go home," she said, her voice shaking and indicating that she was on the verge of tears.

Aoshi looked from his heart broken wife to Kaoru, even she didn't dare speak.

"Okay," Kaoru said quietly, "But don't go alone, take some one with you to drive, you only recently got your driving license."

"I'll go" Aoshi said quickly.

Kaoru looked daggers at him. "No," she said flatly. "You'll stay here with me and try to fix this mess."

**Meanwhile…**

Sano closed the door to Kaoru and Kenshin's bedroom carefully and went to their bed. He perched himself on the king-sized bed and took out his cell phone and quickly punched in a number. He pinned the phone to his ear and listened to the rhythmic dial-up tone for a few moments before he finally heard the distinctive click of the phone being picked up.

Before the person he was calling was allowed to speak, Sano started talking.

"I've searched far and wide for your number, so please don't turn me down now," he said softly. "You won't believe how happy I was when I finally found your number…it was like a dream come true, I knew that I finally will be able to talk to you."

Sano had seen this really pretty girl at the pub the other day, and she had really attracted his attention. He had asked a couple of guys who regularly attended the bar about her and they gave him her number, although not her name…so he really didn't know what to call her. He had prepared a really beautiful speech and was determined to pour it out on her before she could start speaking…because if she did, he'd start to stutter and his speech would be forgotten.

"Your eyes simply captivated me, and the way your long hair fell back onto your back and brushed against your beautiful face kept me speechless," he went on. "I just kept staring at you the entire time, I wanted to head directly to you and tell you you're beautiful, but I knew you would never fall for that sort of act."

He heard a contented sigh on the other end of the line, and he grinned triumphantly.

"So I ask you now to please accept me and do not reject me, because that would really tear me apart," he said in an earnest tone. "By your side is the only place I really want to ever be."

"Oh, Sanosuke!" the woman exclaimed happily. "That was so _sweet_!"

"Yes, I…" Sano paused. "MEGUMI! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what the hell am I doing here?" Megumi snapped. "You called me, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!" Sano moaned.

"You didn't?" Megumi said incredulously.

"What? No, I mean, I did…yeah, I did…" he said quickly.

"Sanosuke Sagara! Where you calling some other woman? Was all that sweetness directed to another woman?" she demanded, fury noticeable in her voice.

"What? Of course not, don't be silly, Megumi…of course it wasn't…" he stammered.

"Sano, you make me so mad!" Megumi shouted angrily. "Where are you now? Where are you calling from?"

"W-why?" he said, his voice shaking.

"So I'd come and give you a kiss my own way, you jerk!" she snapped. "Where are you?"

Sano gulped and quickly ended the phone call. He had to get out of here; if Megumi laid eyes on him she'd shred him to pieces! Why the hell did he dial Megumi's number instead of the girl's number?

He hurried to the door, flung it open and headed for the staircase. He rushed down, and particularly ran to the door. He opened it, went outside and closed it the same moment he heard Megumi scream, "Sanosuke! Come back here!"

Sano ran for dear life. He hit the elevator button several times, and kept glancing frantically at the door. "Come on, come on," he muttered.

The door to the Himura apartment opened and Megumi stepped out, looking triumphant. "Gotcha now!" she said.

Sano whimpered. He felt like a chicken that had just been cornered by the extremely wicked fox. He hit the elevator button several more times.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" Megumi seethed, venom dripping from her voice.

There was a ringing chime and the elevator doors opened. Sano leapt inside and hit the CLOSE button repeatedly.  
"You're not going anywhere before I'm through with you!" Megumi shouted, and he heard her thundering towards the elevator.

The doors finally closed, blocking out Megumi and her screams. Sano pressed the button which lead to P1, and slid down to the ground in relief.

The lift got to P1, and Sano stepped out. Almost immediately, someone grabbed his hand and for a moment he thought it was Megumi.

"Ack! No, let go of me!" he cried, before her got a good look at who grabbed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sano?" Misao snapped.

"What do you want?" he whimpered. "Did Megumi send you?"

"What? No!" Misao said, exasperated. "I just want you to go home with me so I can pick up a dress."

Sano looked at the seam in her dress and smirked. "Hey, you've got some pretty nice thighs, weasel girl," he hooted.

Misao whacked him around the head. "Why, you pervert!" she shrieked, raising her hand to hit him again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried, shielding himself from her. "I was only kidding!"

Misao was still fuming, but she lowered her hand. "Okay, let's go now," she hissed.

When Sano saw that the other lift was heading to their level, he quickly grabbed Misao's hand and hurried her to his car.

"Wait! I want to go in my car!" she cried.

"Mine's nearer," he told her.

"But I want to drive!" she protested. "I didn't get my driving license for nothing, you know!"

"Alright, you'll drive!" he agreed.

"Yay!" Misao said happily.

They got to Sano's car. He tossed her the keys and they both climbed inside. Misao put the key into its place.

She frowned. "Hey, why isn't this thing working?" she asked.

"Misao, turn the key, dammit!" he cried. He was still keeping watch on the elevator. "Hurry!"

"Oh, yes, right," she said, smiling sheepishly. She turned the key, and started looking around. "Gear…gear…yes, here it is!"

"Who's the idiot who gave you your driving license?" Sano muttered.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing, I'm just telling you to hurry up," he said quickly.

"Okay," she agreed. She shifted into gear, revved the engine and pulled out of the parking space the same moment Megumi stepped out of the elevator. "Here we go!"

Sano sighed in relief. As Misao drove out of the parking lot, they passed by Kaoru, Kenshin and Aoshi. Sano stared at them.

"Er…Misao, why are they jumping around? What sort of trouble did Kaoru exactly mean?" he asked quietly.

"Long story, I'll tell you later," she said through gritted teeth. "I need to hurry."

"Relax, Misao, your dress isn't going to go anywhere," he told her.

"Not my dress, you idiot," she hissed. "I need to go to the toilet."

Sano stared at her. "Er…you what?" he asked uncertainly.

"I need to go to the toilet! That's what you do when your bladder is full, dammit!" Misao exploded.

Sano suddenly felt alarmed. "Why didn't you go before we left?" he demanded.

"You all were rushing me to do stuff, and I didn't get the chance to go to the toilet!" she cried.

"But you'll be able to hold it, won't you?" he said, the same uncertainty hanging in his voice.

"I don't know!" she wailed. "Now shuddup and lemme drive!"

As she screeched out of the parking lot and out onto the road, Sano found himself automatically reaching for his safety belt and buckling it tightly. He muttered a silent prayer under his breath; this didn't look too good a situation.

Misao kept speeding up, her hands grasping the stirring wheel so tightly her knuckles were becoming white. Sano glanced at the speedometer.

Eighty km per hour, ninety km per hour…hundred…hundred and one…hundred and twenty…

"Misao! Slow down!" he cried. "You're gonna get us into an accident!"

"Shut up! I know how to drive!" she shot back.

"Well, then, you're gonna get us a ticket!" he told her.

"Sano, just shut up, alright? My bladder is completely full and if you infuriate me anymore, I'll…" she said.

"No! No, absolutely not!" he cried.

Misao smirked. "Shut up then," she told him.

Minutes later…

"What the hell are you doing?" Sano shouted.

"I'm driving, you moron! What else?" she snapped.

"No, you just crossed in front of an 18-Wheeler!" he shot back. "You just don't cross in front of 18-Wheelers like that! You could've gotten us killed!"

"We're alive, aren't we?" she hissed, her face screwed up in the effort of holding her tank.

Sano slumped down in his chair. "I think _I _just peed in my pants," he murmured.

After another few close calls and another stream of swearing and honking on Misao's side to any driver who came in the way, Sano was surprised that they had actually made it safely to the Shinomori residence.

Misao hopped out of the car, but Sano remained seated, hands balled into fists and jaw clenched tightly.

"Aren't you coming?" Misao asked.

"No, I'll just sit here and…catch my breath," he murmured. "You go on and…do what you have to do."

Misao didn't need to be told twice. She hurried up the front lane and into the house. She rushed to the nearest bathroom.

"Aaaah," she said, feeling relieved.

**Back at P1…**

"Alright, that's it," Kaoru told Aoshi through gritted teeth as she wiped sweat off her forehead. "Time to move for another plan"

"Like what?" Aoshi asked, struggling with Kenshin single handedly.

"You'll see," Kaoru said dangerously.

**A/N: Alright, people, how was that? We really worked so hard on this one so you better enjoy it. Just kidding, I hope you did. Please leave behind a review to tell us what you think; right now we'll take pretty much anything!**


End file.
